


谜语先生的小屋

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dog Food AU, M/M, mob, 屠杀, 摘要也是改自这部电影的简介）, 标题则改自某国外都市传说, 演员梗（指哥谭版谜语人的扮演者曾在14年主演过电影《狗粮》, 病态
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: A butcher gets his dog.





	谜语先生的小屋

标题：谜语先生的小屋  
原作：哥谭TV/N52漫画  
配对：爱德华/杰克（正常人版谜丑）  
作者：道莫小七  
等级：R  
摘要：A butcher gets his dog.  
警告：《狗粮》AU，演员梗（指哥谭版谜语人的扮演者曾在14年主演过电影《狗粮》，摘要也是改自这部电影的简介），标题则改自某国外都市传说，Mob，屠杀，病态

 

 

爱德华是从上一任的肉铺老板手中得到这条狗的。

那只狗身材削瘦，长相普通，一双绿得剔透的眼珠倒是很好看。只是过于沉默寡言。

爱德华不算肉食者，但他愿意为了见那条有着漂亮眼睛的狗而隔三差五专门去一趟开在街角的偏僻肉店。只是他每次想引得那只狗开口，却总是失败。

“杰克的话很少。”肉店老板，一个健壮的中年人乐呵呵地开口解围。他说的可能是杰克，或者其他相近的名字，但是爱德华当时太专注那双绿眼睛了，没有听清。

不止是那双眼睛，还有黑色柔软的毛发，与消瘦的身材，以及那种总是温柔地望着他却仿佛隔着雨幕般的疏离的气质。

怎么样才能得到一条想要的狗？爱德华躺在黑暗中的小床上问自己。

我得去把它偷出来。

路很熟，深夜的街头人也很少。爱德华跑到那家肉店的后门，他计算得精准，刚刚过了下班时分，店铺关了门，他在等那条狗出来，好猛地将麻袋罩在它头上，将它抢走。

然而过了很久也没有动静。店铺后厨的门板底下透着微弱的黄色灯光，但很久都没有关灯的迹象。

带着疑惑与好奇，爱德华轻手轻脚地走近，隔着未关严的门缝，却看到了令他睁大了眼睛的一幕。

他最喜欢的那条狗，正被脱光了衣服赤裸地跪在地上，黑色的脑袋紧紧抵着肮脏的地板，嘴里咬着什么东西以至于发不出声，只有明显痛苦的闷哼，因腿长而高高抬起的臀部间，一根黑色的柱体正快速地没入又抽出。

它一定很疼，光裸的皮肤上满是细汗，修长的双腿也不住地发抖，垂在中间的是软绵绵的性器，正随着抽插的节奏来回地晃动着。

狗偏过头，那只原本紧闭的绿色的眼睛睁开了，对着他的视线。

救我。那只眼睛说。

爱德华推门进去，随手抓起一旁的剔骨刀，砍断了让他的狗痛苦的柱体，然后是连着柱体的人。

现在一切都好起来了。爱德华在半梦半醒间翻过身，对怀中的温热躯体微笑着，摩挲着对方赤裸的肩头。他得到了上任肉店老板的店铺，财产，还有他的狗。一只有着温柔绿眼睛的狗。


End file.
